Invisible Mask
by dheeviefornaruto19
Summary: [HIATUS] Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai ayah dan kakaknya, sebab mereka pun tidak pernah menyayangi dirinya. Parahnya lagi, sang kekasih pergi meninggalkannya. Satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan Sasuke hanyalah perlindungan dari seseorang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Tapi bukan seorang pembohong besar! Will be chapters / Mind to R&R?


**Invisible Mask**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Invisible Mask © **dheeviefornaruto19

**Warning(s): **AU and OoC

.

.

_Happy reading!_ :)

.

.

.

**Prolog**

"Dari grafik yang ada di layar, Anda semua bisa melihat kenaikan penjualan yang begitu tajam setiap harinya. Ini terjadi sejak kita bekerja sama dengan perusahaan dari kota Suna. Investasi mereka membawa pengaruh yang begitu besar sebab..."

Kata-kata selanjutnya seperti menghilang perlahan dari benak pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya yang semula berada di atas meja kini digunakan untuk memijit-mijit keningnya. Matanya dipejamkan, tanda bahwa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Karena kelakuannya itu, satu per satu pemegang saham dan direktur bagian yang menghadiri rapat itu menolehkan pandangan padanya. Mereka telah paham kebiasaan direktur muda itu, jika _beliau_ sedang memijit keningnya dengan mata terpejam, artinya ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganjal dalam pikiran atau perasaannya. Dan parahnya, ini ketiga kalinya dia bersikap seperti itu, dalam rapat yang penting pula.

Orang yang sedang mempresentasikan kenaikan penjualan tadi memandang pemuda itu. "Apa rapat ini bisa dilanjutkan, Uchiha-sama?"

Yang dpanggil 'Uchiha-sama' mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjadi kaget ketika semua orang dalam ruangan itu memandangnya dengan penasaran. Habis sudah predikat mengagumkannya sebagai salah satu direktur dari cabang utama Uchiha Corporation karena mengabaikan rapat penting tentang pemegang saham perusahaan.

Tapi pikirannya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa disinkronisasikan lagi dengan rapat ini. Segalanya terlalu rumit untuk diselesaikan dalam satu hari. Apalagi menyusun proposal kerja yang tebal untuk segera dikirimkan ke perusahaan di Suna. Otak siapapun yang masih dalam _range_ normal lama-lama juga pasti akan meledak kalau begini terus.

"Kita akhiri saja rapatnya."

Semua orang saling berpandangan penuh arti. Tak butuh perintah berikutnya, semua orang-kecuali direktur Uchiha itu-segera membereskan berkas-berkas rapat yang ada di hadapan masing-masing, dan tak lama kemudian mereka sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kini ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memejamkan matanya kembali. Semenjak ia dilahirkan ke dunia dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke di akte kelahirannya, belum pernah dia merasakan penderitaan hidup sesulit ini. Ia ingin sekali melompati waktu, menuju saat dimana dia bisa mendapatkan semuanya dengan mudah. Sayangnya ia tak bisa.

.

.

.

**Invisible Mask 1: ****First Sight**

.

.

.

Semuanya terlihat biasa saja di kota Konoha. Mentari masih tersenyum ramah pada dunia. Burung-burung berkicau merdu dari dahan-dahan pepohonan. Beberapa orang melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan cepat, ingin sampai di tujuan lebih cepat.

Gadis itu termasuk dari 'beberapa orang' barusan. Rambutnya begitu mencolok untuk ukuran seorang gadis awal 20 tahunan, rambut sewarna _bubble gum _yang diragukan keasliannya. Wajahnya sungguh tidak menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah orang Jepang, terlebih matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald, warna mata kebanyakan orang Eropa dan sekitarnya. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat menarik.

Pakaiannya seakan memberitahu bahwa keadaan sang gadis selama ini tidak terlalu baik. Ia memakai kaus abu-abu tanpa lengan yang robek-robek di bagian bahu dan bawah (entah itu memang karena motif dari baju itu sendiri atau dia yang sengaja merobeknya), _hot pants _berbahan jeans yang menampakkan paha mulusnya (membuat beberapa pria sempat melirik ke area itu), dan sepatu _boots_ hitam setinggi lutut.

Mungkin jika ada pakar _fashion_ yang kebetulan melewati tempat itu dan melihatnya, mereka akan berkomentar betapa memprihatinkannya selera seorang gadis yang sebenarnya memiliki tampang di atas rata-rata itu.

Satu-satunya bukti konkret bahwa dia adalah orang Jepang adalah saat dia berkomunikasi dengan orang lain melalui bahasa Jepang dengan aksen yang kental.

"Ohayou, Ayame-chan!" sapa gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis penjual ramen di Ichiraku, Ayame Teuchi.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" balas Ayame riang.

_Well_, berarti nama gadis itu adalah Sakura.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju Konoha International Daigaku dengan pandangan kosong. Beberapa mahasiswa perempuan yang mengaku-aku sebagai _fangirls of Sasuke,_ langsung bersikap sok dengan memanggilnya, tetapi sayangnya tidak dihiraukan pemuda tampan itu. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri sekarang.

Kemarin ia putus dengan Ino. Hal itulah yang membuatnya sedih atau malah marah, hingga sekarang.

Tega sekali Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun ini. Ia lebih rela memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasuke hanya demi cinta pertamanya yang datang kembali ke Konoha. Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa Ino lebih memilih cinta pertama yang jelas-jelas menyakitinya lima tahun lalu daripada dirinya yang telah berada di sisi Ino selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke lobi kampus yang dipadati mahasiswa. Pandangannya yang biasanya dingin kini makin dingin. Rasanya ia bisa mengeluarkan laser dari pandangannya itu. Dan itu seakan menjadi perintah tersirat bagi setiap orang agar tidak mencari gara-gara dengannya.

_Bingo_, seseorang menabraknya dari belakang.

BRUK!

Sasuke tidak jatuh, hanya saja tubuhnya menjadi oleng. Buru-buru ia menumpukan tangannya pada tembok di sisinya. Ia langsung melemparkan pandangan membunuh pada orang yang menabraknya.

_"__S__orry! I am __really sorry__!"_ kata orang itu sambil membungkuk cepat berkali-kali.

Ternyata orang itu adalah seorang gadis urakan yang menurut Sasuke sangat aneh. Rambutnya _pink_! Oh, kenapa tidak oranye atau hijau saja sekalian? Apalagi matanya yang lebih mirip mata kucing itu, hijau menyala. Mungkin hanya satu kelebihannya, cantik.

Sedangkan Sakura, si gadis _pinky _itu malah sibuk berpikir, menyusun kata-kata untuk alasan mengapa dia bisa sampai menabrak pemuda itu. Yang dia ketahui, mahasiswa-mahasiswa di KID belajar sekaligus berkomunikasi menggunakan sistem _Full English Language_. Jadi Sakura terpaksa harus berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Inggris dengan mereka.

Sasuke mendengus. _"At least, use your eyes properly!"_

Sakura langsung membelalakkan mata dengan kaget. _"What? Didn't you hear just now that I said __**sorry**__?"_ Sungguh tidak sopan pemuda ini! Kata-kata yang telah disusunnya tadi kini sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Sasuke makin kesal. _"So what? __Do y__ou think that I will forgive you easily?"_

Sakura baru akan membalas lagi ketika dilihatnya seseorang di kejauhan dari belakang tubuh Sasuke. Seorang mahasiswa laki-laki yang sedang kebingungan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, dan sialnya 'sesuatu' itu adalah Sakura. Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Sebenarnya dia tidak pantas disebut mahasiswa (walau kenyataannya memang begitu) sebab wajahnya penuh dengan timbunan dan lipatan lemak, ditambah lagi tubuhnya begitu gendut dengan lemak-lemak menggantung di bagian lengan, perut, dan betis.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura dan langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mencela dalam hati. Sekali lihat saja Sasuke sudah tahu kalau mahasiswa laki-laki itu adalah mahasiswa pascasarjana berusia 35-an. Opsi dari adegan ini hanya dua: gadis ini sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari mahasiswa laki-laki itu atau gadis ini bosan dengannya karena terus-terusan mengejar dirinya. Atau ada opsi lainnya?

Sementara itu, Sakura memegang dagunya, menunggu reaksi mahasiswa itu jika melihat dirinya. Dan ternyata saat ia berhasil menemukan sosok Sakura, mahasiswa itu langsung melototkan matanya pada Sakura.

"Berhenti di sana!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Suaranya yang cempreng merambat di udara dengan cepat, hingga membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya.

Sakura mengangkat sebuah kunci mobil yang ada di tangannya sambil berpose menggoda. Tangannya yang bebas sengaja ditumpu di pinggangnya, membuat kaus yang dipakainya sedikit terangkat dan menampakkan kulit pinggangnya yang mulus. Tak lupa ia menjilat bibirnya agar basah dan memerah, kemudian menyeringai.

Laki-laki mana yang tidak meneguk ludah ketika melihat pemandangan itu? Sasuke yang notabene sedang kesal pun langsung menatap tubuh Sakura dengan intens. _Well_, mesum memang, tapi sekali lagi: siapa laki-laki yang sanggup menolak pemandangan indah seperti itu?

"Mencari ini?"

Sasuke terkejut menatap gadis itu. Ternyata dia bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang!

"Uhm... Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya," kata Sakura sarkatis. "Sebab ini milik Ayame-chan. Simpan saja mimpimu untuk menikahinya. Sebab ia tidak butuh pria jahat sepertimu!" lanjutnya dengan marah.

Sakura menyelipkan kunci itu ke saku _hot pants_-nya dan berlari pergi dari sana. Ia sampai lupa kalau Sasuke masih ada di sana.

Sasuke memandangi punggung gadis itu yang akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu keluar. Dilihatnya mahasiswa gendut itu berlari mengejar Sakura dengan kelelahan.

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Orang-orang tidak berguna, batinnya.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Ketika jam kuliah telah selesai, Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke di mejanya. Rencananya sih ingin mengajak pemuda itu makan bersama di kantin. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang saat itu sedang kusut seperti baju yang belum disetrika. Dan parahnya lagi, Sasuke duduk mematung dengan pandangan kosong ke depan.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ seketika dan dengan sadisnya bertanya, "Hoi Teme, mau kuambilkan setrika?"

"Untuk?"

"Menggosok mukamu."

"Gunakan saja untuk menggosok bokongmu."

Naruto terkejut dan langsung memegang pantatnya dengan wajah ngeri. Sepertinya kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus, walau sebenarnya hal itu tidak terlalu kentara. Sebab dalam kasus apapun, Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin dan tenang sehingga orang-orang sulit membedakan apakah dia sedang _moody_ atau tidak.

Sebagai teman yang baik, Naruto merasa harus menolongnya.

"Teme, aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini."

"Kau kira aku jatuh miskin mendadak?" desis Sasuke tajam.

_"Whoa... just take it easy, man. I just want to help you."_

"Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Coba kalau kau bisa melihat ekspresi bekumu itu. Aku rasa aku bisa memuji seberapa menyeramkan mukamu sekarang. Asal kau tahu saja, semua mahasiswa sampai takut mendekatimu hari ini."

Sasuke terdiam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Aku tahu sesuatu terjadi padamu. Ceritakan saja padaku, Sasuke. Apa gunanya punya sahabat _top secret keeper_ sepertiku ini?"

Sasuke menarik napas sebentar. Naruto adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, pasti pemuda itu sudah sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat Sasuke. Sasuke tidak yakin ia bisa menyimpan hal sesulit ini terus-menerus. Dan yang membuatnya tersentuh, Naruto ternyata lebih peka dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Aku putus dengan Ino, Naruto."

Naruto agak terkejut setelah mendengarnya. Setahunya hubungan Sasuke dan Ino selama ini baik-baik saja. Dengan was-was Naruto melirik ke sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan beberapa mahasiswa selain mereka juga masih berada di sana.

"Hmmm... bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai Ichiraku saja?" tanya Naruto yang mendadak berubah kaku. "Maksudku, di sini masih banyak mahasiswa. Jika mereka mendengar, tidak akan bagus untuk reputasi perusahanmu kelak."

Naruto beranggapan kalau mereka tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan ini di dalam ruang kelas akan berbahaya, sebab bisa saja ada yang mendengar dan kemudian memberitahukan berita itu pada media. Ini resiko bagi Sasuke yang mengelola perusahaan ayahnya, Uchiha Corporation. Dan usulnya untuk pergi ke Ichiraku juga masuk akal, sebab tempat itu adalah tempat paling aman yang tidak terjangkau media. Tapi itu hanya anggapan Naruto sih.

Dan anehnya, Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Sakura berjalan memasuki Ichiraku dengan senyuman lebar. Telunjuk kanannya memutar-mutar kunci mobil tadi dengan lincah. Tidak dihiraukannya siulan nakal pria-pria yang ada di dalam sana dan akhirnya Sakura memilih duduk di sudut kedai dekat jendela, tempat favoritnya.

"Paman, ramennya satu seperti biasa!" teriak Sakura riang.

Ayame melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur setelah mendengar teriakan riang itu. Matanya berbinar seakan bertemu dengan bintang film terkenal. Buru-buru gadis itu mengelap tangannya dengan lap yang tergantung di sisi pintu dan berjalan cepat menuju meja Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ayame.

"Kuharap kau hanya bercanda soal menghampiri pacar...," Ayame buru-buru berdeham dan segera meralatnya, "-maksudku _mantan pacar__-_ku."

Sakura menyeringai dan menunjukkan kunci mobil di tangan kanannya itu. Matanya seakan menyuarakan kata 'tidak' dengan kencang. Tiba-tiba Ayame menutup mulutnya dan tak butuh waktu lama, matanya berkaca-kaca entah karena sedih atau senang. Bahkan tangannya bergetar.

Sakura tertegun menatapnya. Apalagi ketika melihat Ayame akhirnya terisak pelan. Perlahan, Sakura menggenggam tangan gadis itu, menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, kupastikan pria busuk itu tidak akan mendekatimu lagi."

Tangisan Ayame pelan namun membuat Sakura ikut terluka seakan mengerti betapa beratnya penderitaan Ayame selama ini. Jirōbō-yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mahasiswa gendut yang mengejar Sakura di KID tadi-memaksa Ayame untuk menjadi pacarnya sebab Jirōbō mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Ayame pada pandangan pertama. Ayame dan Paman Teuchi tidak bisa menolak sebab mereka diancam oleh Jirōbō bahwa dia akan menggusur kedai Ichiraku jika Ayame menolak.

Sebagai gantinya, Jirōbō menahan truk tua milik ayah Ayame yang biasa dipakai untuk mengantarkan ramen sebagai jaminan agar Ayame berpacaran dengannya. Sakura benar-benar tidak terima dengan hal itu, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberi pelajaran pada Jirōbō dengan cara mengambil kembali mobil ayah Ayame. Kini mobil itu terparkir manis di balik garasi kedai Ichiraku.

Sakura tidak hanya mengancamnya dengan kunci mobil itu. Sebab dia sudah bilang 'pasti' pada Ayame.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Sakura. Dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau nanti Jirōbō akan mengambil kembali truk ayahku."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah khawatir," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku akan mengatasinya sebab aku sangat membenci ketidakadilan. "

Tepat setelah Sakura mengatakannya, Paman Teuchi datang membawa pesanan Sakura. Ayame buru-buru pergi sambil mengusap air matanya, membuat ayahnya heran dan bertanya pada Sakura, "Ada apa dengan Ayame, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Terima kasih atas ramennya, Paman."

"Paman! Dua porsi ramen ya!" teriak seorang pemuda pirang saat memasuki kedai. Buru-buru Paman Teuchi kembali ke dapur untuk membuat pesanan pelanggan lainnya.

"Teme, aku ke toilet dulu ya."

Ternyata pelanggan yang masuk tadi adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan segera mengambil tempat duduk. Ketika dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kedai, dilihatnya gadis _pink_ yang tadi menabraknya.

Sakura baru saja akan menyantap ramennya ketika mendengar suara sinis yang menyapanya dengan sebutan tak elit,

_"Pink."_

Segera, perempatan siku-siku tercetak di kepalanya. Tangannya memegang sumpit dengan erat, bersiap menghancurkannya. Ketika didongakkan kepalanya, seorang pemuda berambut raven memandangnya dengan tatapan 'apa-lihat-lihat?'.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sambil membalas dengan tatapan 'lalu-apa-maksudmu-memanggilku?'.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu, aku hanya menyebutkan warna rambutmu," balas Sasuke yang memilih untuk membuka suaranya.

Sakura mencoba tidak menghiraukan pemuda itu. Gadis itu menyilangkan kakinya, membuat paha putihnya terekspos begitu jelas. Beberapa pria yang duduk di sekelilingnya melirik Sakura dengan bergairah. Dan parahnya lagi, gadis itu samasekali tidak peduli dan tetap fokus pada ramennya.

"Ini pesanannya," kata Ayame saat mengantarkan ramen pesanan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke buru-buru menahan Ayame ketika gadis itu akan pergi. "Hmmm... boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya Ayame.

Sasuke memberi kode pada Ayame untuk menolehkan pandangan pada Sakura. Ayame melihat dengan kebingungan.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?"

Oh, jadi namanya Haruno Sakura. Memang cocok dengan warna rambutnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Gadis itu sedang mengunyah ramennya sambil menatap ke luar jendela. "Tolong beri dia pakaian yang lebih pantas."

Ayame makin bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Semua pria di sini...," kata Sasuke yang langsung meralat ucapannya, "kecuali aku, menatap tubuhnya terus sejak gadis itu datang." Sebenarnya dia juga melakukan hal yang sama (tanpa sadar Sasuke juga sering melirik paha Sakura), tetapi seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Ayame terkesiap. Ia sahabatnya Sakura, tapi tidak pernah memerhatikan hal itu. Selama ini Sakura selalu memperhatikannya, tapi Ayame tidak pernah. Buru-buru Ayame menggangguk dan segera berlari menuju ke dapur. Tepat saat itu juga, Naruto sudah kembali dari toilet dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ayame-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil meraih sumpit di atas meja dan kemudian mengelapnya dengan _tissue_. Naruto mengikutinya dengan pandangan 'ayolah-aku-penasaran'.

"Sakura-chan, ini kupinjamkan bajuku."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini berhenti memakan ramennya dan memandang Ayame dengan kebingungan.

"Ayame-chan?"

"Sebaiknya kau mengganti _hot pants_-mu itu dengan celana panjang ini," lanjut Ayame sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas plastik ke tangan Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ayame mendekatkan kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

"Kau lihat pemuda tampan yang duduk di sana kan?" tanya Ayame sangat pelan.

"Oh, aku lihat," jawab Sakura tak kalah pelan. Matanya kini berganti mengamati Sasuke, yang kini menyantap ramennya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia yang menyuruhku melakukan ini."

Ayame menegakkan kembali badannya dan menatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar yang menyiratkan 'pemuda-itu-sungguh-tampan-loh'. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, heran kenapa hari ini semuanya mendadak melakukan percakapan tersirat melalui pandangan mata.

Kemudian Sakura menatap Sasuke. Diamatinya cowok itu baik-baik. Berambut model pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan. Manik onyx yang tajam namun mempesona. Rahang wajah yang tegas. Kulit putih yang agak pucat. Sakura akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu cukup tampan.

"Ayame-chan, arigatou."

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke sekali lagi. "Tolong beritahu padanya kalau... ssstttt..." Selanjutnya suara Sakura berubah menjadi bisik-bisik di telinga Ayame.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Suasana di ruangan kerja Fugaku Uchiha lebih mirip pemakaman saking heningnya. Walau di dalam sana ada Fugaku Uchiha itu sendiri dan dua putranya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi-yang merupakan kakak Sasuke. Ketiganya duduk saling berhadapan dengan wajah serius.

Direktur utama dari seluruh cabang Uchiha Corporation, Fugaku Uchiha, menatap putra keduanya dengan tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Saat ini Sasuke benar-benar terpojok.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau jelaskan pada kami, Sasuke?" tanya ayahnya datar tapi tetap menyiratkan ketegasannya.

Sasuke memandang lurus ke meja kaca di hadapannya. "Kurasa tidak ada, Ayah," jawabnya dingin.

Itachi menghela napas pelan. Adiknya memang keras kepala, suatu hal yang wajar mengingat bahwa hal itu sudah pasti diwariskan dari sang ayah.

"Ayah dengar kau tidak memerhatikan saat rapat tadi pagi."

Sasuke bersumpah akan memecat orang yang membeberkan masalah ini pada ayahnya.

"Aku yang memimpin rapatnya. Berarti aku memiliki hak untuk melakukan apapun selama rapat."

"Uchiha Sasuke! Jaga ucapanmu di depan Ayah!" bentak Itachi dengan geram.

Fugaku mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Itachi untuk tetap tenang. Dipandanginya wajah Sasuke dengan tajam dan tak ditemukan sedikitpun perubahan raut wajahnya. Tetap dingin.

"Baiklah, Ayah tidak akan membahas itu lagi. Ayah dengar hubunganmu dengan Ino sudah berakhir."

Sasuke memandang ayahnya dengan cepat, sorot matanya berkilat-kilat karena amarah. "Ayah membuntutiku? Lalu apa gunanya aku memilki privasi?"

"Privasi bukan berarti menjadi batasan antara Ayah dengan kau. Lagipula Ayah setuju kau berpisah dengan gadis miskin itu. Keluarganya hanya menjual bunga di toko kecil, benar-benar gadis rendahan," hina Fugaku dengan sadis.

Sasuke mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya, mencoba meredamkan amarahnya yang sudah siap meledak. Ino memang hanya penjual bunga, tapi Sasuke pernah mencintai perempuan itu. Dan dia tidak terima ayahnya menghina Ino, perempuan yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Sasuke mulai merenungkan segalanya. Ayahnya mengangkatnya menjadi direktur dari cabang utama Uchiha Corporation yang berlokasi di Konoha saat usianya menginjak 18 tahun. Akibatnya, ia memiliki tanggung jawab berlipat ganda, dan rohaninya harus pandai memilah, kapan saatnya Sasuke fokus ke perusahaan dan kapan saatnya Sasuke fokus pada kuliah.

Sasuke tetaplah seorang pria normal yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian akan seluruh kerja kerasnya. Ibunya tidak selalu ada untuknya. Sasuke sudah lama sekali tidak berkomunikasi dengan Itachi secara dekat, semenjak dua-duanya sibuk mengelola perusahaan. Ayahnya seorang direktur yang pekerja keras dan jarang mempunyai waktu di rumah.

Hingga ia bertemu Ino yang memenuhi figur tersebut dan tanpa perlu waktu lama, Sasuke langsung jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Ino seakan bertransformasi dari gadis biasa menjadi gadis ningrat di mata Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke makin menyukai Ino.

Tapi semua sudah berakhir, kata hati kecilnya.

"Maaf Ayah, aku masih ada urusan di kampus. Kurasa aku tidak pulang ke rumah hari ini."

Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan membunuh dari Itachi dan pandangan tajam dari ayahnya, Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Sakura sudah mengganti _hot pants_-nya dengan celana panjang yang diberikan Ayame. Sekarang celana miliknya sudah terlipat rapi di dalam plastik. Entah kenapa ia merasa lebih nyaman memakai celana panjang daripada _hot pants_. Mungkin karena celana panjang pemberian Ayame, intensitas pria yang menggodanya juga ikut berkurang.

Kini ia berdiri di depan halte. Tempat duduk sudah penuh semua, jadi ia berdiri di trotoar saja. Sakura melihat jam yang tertera di ponselnya, ternyata sudah jam delapan malam. Lalu ia kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Hei, kau yang bernama Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan melihat pemuda raven yang ada di Ichiraku tadi. Ohya, juga yang ada di KID. Sakura hampir saja lupa.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tidak membawa mobil kali ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Lagipula tujuan pulangnya hari ini bukan rumahnya yang besar dan nyaman di distrik Uchiha, melainkan Konoha Hotel. Ia benar-benar menghindari ayah dan kakaknya sekarang.

"Apa? Dan tahu darimana namaku?" balas Sakura datar.

"Aku hanya menebak dari warna rambutmu," jawab Sasuke enteng sambil ikut berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura mendengus pelan, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. "Kau menunggu bis juga?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, kemudian bertanya kembali. "Kau ini benar-benar... KYAAAAA!"

BYUR!

"Astaga, seragam kantorku jadi kotor!"

"Bajuku basah!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu muncul dari orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang Sakura. Tapi tunggu! Sakura yang berdiri di depan kubangan air tidak merasakan basah sedikitpun. Padahal tadi ada mobil yang berjalan melewatinya dengan cepat. Seharusnya sudah pasti Sakura terkena cipratan kubangan air itu!

Tapi Sakura merasa seperti ada yang menariknya tadi...

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Dan ia pun sukses membelalakkan matanya sekarang. Kedua tangannya sedang memeluk tubuh Sasuke, ralat: memeluk erat! Ketika Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Sasuke. Untuk sejenak, Sakura merasa dunia seakan berhenti dan membeku di tempat. Pipinya memerah dengan detak jantung yang berlari.

Cepat-cepat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali mendengus ketika melihat pemuda itu menyeringai padanya. Sial, kenapa aku malah merona melihatnya? batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Lihat? Aku sudah membantumu dua kali."

"A-a-apa hebatnya? Se-seharusnya tadi kau biarkan saja aku terciprat kubangan air!" Sakura langsung memukul kepalanya karena mendadak jadi gugup begini.

Sasuke menggendikkan bahunya. "Terserah kau saja. Sana ceburkan dirimu ke dalam kubangan air." Lalu dia berjalan pergi.

Sakura mengeraskan volume suaranya ketika pemuda itu mulai menjauh. "Ugh, dasar kau _chicken butt_ aneh!"

"Daripada kau, _pink_." balas Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Padahal Sasuke tersenyum geli ketika melihat pipi Sakura yang bersemu tadi.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Sakura berjalan memasuki Konoha Hotel dengan tas plastik pemberian Ayame di tangannya. Ia menunduk pelan untuk membalas salam dari resepsionis. Saking hapalnya dengan wajah Sakura, pegawai itu langsung mengambil kunci kamar Sakura dari direktori. Sakura tersenyum singkat dan segera menuju lift.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke datang menghampiri meja resepsionis. "Satu _suite room_," katanya sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya. Singkat, padat, tanpa embel-embel lainnya.

Setelah mendapatkan kunci kamar, Sasuke berjalan menuju lift. Hanya satu malam. Ia hanya menghindari ayah dan kakaknya hari ini saja.

Sakura yang sudah tiba di kamarnya segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menyalakan AC, kemudian TV, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Kamar _suite room _memang menyenangkan.

Sasuke yang juga sudah masuk ke kamarnya langsung mengendurkan dasi dan melepas kancing kemeja atasnya, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Ayame saat di kedai Ichiraku tadi siang.

_"Dia bilang kalau dia minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan menabrakmu lagi."_

Sasuke menyeringai ketika mengingat gadis _pink_ itu.

Di saat yang sama, Sakura meraih _handphone_-nya dan menekan sebuah _speed dial_. "Halo? Ini aku, Sakura," katanya segera setelah tersambung. "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau tahu putri pemilik kedai Ichiraku kan?"

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Di sebuah gudang yang sepi dengan penerangan samar-samar, nampaklah seseorang bertubuh gempal sedang berdiri menghadap keempat orang yang berlutut di hadapannya. Kelihatannya mereka adalah anak buah orang itu.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan sepanjang hari tadi, hah?!" tanya orang bertubuh gempal itu dengan frustasi. Lalu ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras pada salah satu anak buahnya, membuatnya tersungkur.

"Go-gomennasai, Jirōbō-sama! Kami tidak bisa mendekati kedai Ichiraku sejak tadi karena ada sesorang yang mengancam kami!"

"Siapa dia?! Berani sekali melawanku!"

Jirōbō menggebrak meja di sebelahnya dan tiba-tiba sebuah pisau melayang ke arahnya tanpa ia sadari. Pisau itu mengenai tangan Jirōbō, membuatnya memekik kesakitan. Keempat anak buahnya yang semula berlutut langsung berdiri siaga untuk melindungi bos mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara,

"Aku akan segera mengirimmu ke neraka."

Jirōbō mencabut pisau yang menancap di tangannya dengan amat kesakitan. Kemudian ia berteriak dengan marah, "Tunjukkan di mana dirimu, SIAL!"

Tiba-tiba muncul pisau-pisau lainnya, melayang begitu cepat dan tak lama kemudian menancap di dada anak-anak buahnya, satu per satu mereka ambruk ke tanah. Jirōbō hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat keempat anak buahnya tergeletak di tanah. Tangannya gemetar dengan keringat yang mulai mengalir deras. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Jirōbō menahan napas ketika sebuah logam dingin menempel tiba-tiba di lehernya.

"Turuti kata-kataku dan kau akan selamat."

Jirōbō merasa logam itu makin menekan lehernya. "A-a-apa?"

Sebuah seringai jahat tercetak di wajah misterius itu.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Mind to R&R? Btw, _sorry_ jika misterinya belum terasa :) Dan maaf bagi yang menantikan kelanjutan Possibility, saat ini aku masih belum mendapat inspirasi. Tapi aku akan segera meng-update ceritanya ^^

Jika ada yang ngeh, apa kalian tahu kenapa Sakura tiba di hotel duluan daripada Sasuke? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter berikutnya, hehehe... *seringai jahat.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


End file.
